1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a terminal position assurance (TPA) member.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,404, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a terminal position assurance (TPA) member used in an electrical connector. Electrical connectors are becoming increasingly small. There is a desire to provide an electrical connector having a TPA feature, but without significantly increasing the size of the connector. There is also a desire to provide a TPA member which functions as a polarizer for a mating electrical connector, and polarizing connection of the TPA member to the housing of the electrical connector. There is a desire to provide synchronized first and second polarizers on a TPA member which have cooperating shapes. There is a desire, by at least partially synchronizing the shapes of the first and second polarizers with each other, to provide the molding tooling required to produce the TPA member as a relatively simple design to manufacture and may have a longer working life because of the simplicity of the design.